1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mechanical connectors and couplers, and particularly to several embodiments of a radially engaging coupling system.
2. Description of the Related Art
The need to connect various rotating components to one another, e.g., a driveshaft driving a driven component, is nearly universal in a large number of different fields and industries. Perhaps the most common connector principle is the provision of mating flanges on two shafts, with a series of bolts being installed through the flanges to secure the two shafts together. This assembly or connection system is relatively economical in terms of the fabrication of the componentry required, but is clearly very time and labor intensive for assembly and disassembly. The labor costs involved in repetitive assembly and disassembly can easily exceed the initial economies achieved in such a simple structure.
Accordingly, a number of different systems for connecting rotary or other components to one another have been developed in the past. An example is found in German Patent Publication No. 20,219,916 published on Mar. 13, 2003 to Huangslite Industrial Co. This reference describes (according to the drawings and English abstract) an assembly comprising a lamp or light base with a shade and connecting ring for the base and shade. The lamp base has a snap-fit portion for attachment to the connecting ring, and the shade attaches to the ring by means of mating axial ridges and slots.
Another example is found in French Patent Publication No. 2,958,264 published on Oct. 7, 2011 to Airbus Operations SAS. This reference describes (according to the drawings and English abstract) a quick release system for securing an engine pylon to a wing on a large jet powered aircraft. The system essentially comprises a pin that is installed axially in mating passages of the structure, with the pin having radially extending and retracting components that are operated by a mechanism extending from the end of the pin, to lock the pin in place or to allow the pin to be removed.
Yet another example is found in French Patent Publication No. 2,981,694 published on Apr. 26, 2013 to SNECMA. This reference describes (according to the drawings and English abstract) a system for connecting two tubular components, e.g., a jet engine and a heat shroud, coaxially with one another. The system comprises what is essentially a large snap ring with opposite axial projections that lock into cooperating notches in the end of the engine and the inner wall of the shroud, thus preventing relative rotation between and separation of the components.
Thus, a radially engaging coupling system solving the aforementioned problems is desired.